Sophie's Story
by Dauntlessborn
Summary: **READ MY DIVERGENT FANFICTION BEFORE YOU READ THIS! WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS*** Sophie is a young Erudite preparing for her initiation in her tough life! 10 days to go before her initiation and she spends each day remembering her life in Erudite and instanltly wants to leave more! Something happends to her that she will never be able to forget! for the better? Nope


**A/N: Hello everyone! Im Sophie and you might already read my story- Divergent Fanfiction! If you havnt already, I would recommend reading that first! At the moment it has 42 chapters, but if you read this first IT WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS! Hello to everyone who came from my Divergent fanfiction! Enjoy the short story about Sophie (Me) OK remember to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Sophie's Story**

I woke up in my room and walked out to see my mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Mother and I lived in a very small house in a very small part of Erudite. I never really got the point of all of this blue, I never really liked books but I put up with them until my choosing ceremony. My choosing ceremony is in 1 week and I couldn't be more terrified.

"Good morning, mother" I say walking to the kitchen table and sitting down. My father had left us, so she was going to be very hurt when I decided to move factions.

"Good morning Sweetheart" My mother said kissing me on the forehead and then returning to cooking our breakfast. I never really thought much of the choosing ceremony until now, until it was only a couple days away. I could count the number on my hands. I looked at my mother and saw her blonde hair up in a ponytail, she was tall but not too tall. She didn't look very old, I mean she was only 35. I got up to excuse myself to the washroom. She nodded and I left. I came back an she had placed plates in front of our places at the table. She sat down in one of them and placed her napkin on her lap. I sat down across from her and shoving a fork full of food in my mouth. I was in a hurry, I had totally forgotten I had a date with Caleb after breakfast. Caleb is my boyfriend, he was a transfer from Abnegation and is one year older than me. He is tall with brown hair. It's going to be hard to leave him aswell but I don't fit in here in Erudite. Books aren't my thing. I finish my food and wash it in the sink, I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder

"Bye mom!" I say running to the door

"Ahem!" She says as my hand touches the door knob. I run back to her and give her a quick kiss on the fore head and run out. Caleb stands there on the side walk with his hands in his navy blue jacket.

"hey!" I say giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I met Caleb in the library well I was getting some books to study. I dropped a book and he picked it up for me. So cliché I know.

Caleb smiled at me and draped his arm across my shoulder. We didn't really know of the rule of erudite love, but we didn't care. Caleb seemed like he was used to kissing being all lovey, I mean it was since he was from Abnegation. This thought only crossed my mind now.

"Hey, uh Caleb?" I ask scratching my head

"Yea?"

"Um, why are you so good at this dating thing if you came from Abnegation?" I asked and he seemed surprised my question

"Um, well, It's not importante" he says avoiding the question. I don't push it any further, I mean if he isn't ready to share, I wont be the one to push him into tell me.

"OK" I reply turning my head from him. Even though I didn't ask anymore questions about it, dosnt mean my mind didn't stop thinking about the possible answers that could be. I was always like that. Curious.

Caleb took me to a small park we have here in Erudite. We have few parks, but the ones we do have are beautiful. The trees are full of life and the flowers are spread across the grass. There are benches all around the 'play area'. There weren't many kids that came her. Most of the time, parents preferred their children studing then running around outside. That's how was here in Erudite. I sighed when Caleb dropped me back off at home. I waved good bye and walked inside and saw my mother was still up. I gulped and walked to the living room where my mother sat with her arms crossed in disappointment.

"Sophie, you know the rules!" She said raising her voice a little. I nodded

"I'm sorry, Caleb and I were at the pa-" She had stood up and had an angrey expression on her face

"You are not to go to the park young lady! You should've been at the library studing! You no good waste of space!" She was now yelling. I was used to this. Ever since my father left us she blamed it on me, I mean one second she could be in the best possible mood and then the next she could be the wicked witch of the west. I let out a long breath and truned away and began to walk up the stairs

"Sophie! Don't you dare walk away from me!" I ignore her and continued to walk up the wooden stairs "you bitch" I heard her mumble and I rolled my eyes. I got up to my room and slammed my door shut so she knew I was angrey. I sat down on the bed letting a tear escape my eye. I thought your mother was supposed to be there for you and comfort you! Not blame you for the things that happened in the past! I missed my mother! I picked up the phone and dialed Abbie-my best friends- number. Since we were erudite, we had all the advanced technology before any of the other factions did!

"hello?" Her voice was sluggish

"Abbie!" I said with relief as she answerd the phone "Im so happy you answerd!"

"whats wrong" Concern filled her voice. See that's the thing sometimes, she was so caring and that's what I loved about her

"My mother" I said sighing

"Soph, it's going to be ok!" She said in a calm voice "Gets some rest!"

"OK," I say "good night!"

"I love you girlfriend! Stay strong!" I hung up and I curled up on my bed. I pulled my blankets over and once my head hit the pillow, I was gone.

* * *

**OK, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I want 10 reviews before I update!**

**I LOVE YOUR FACES**

**{~Sophie~}**


End file.
